The present invention relates to conduit systems adapted to transport fluids or gasses between an inlet and outlet with a temperature difference between the inlet and the outlet.
In several types of applications, fluid or gasses is to be transported in a system from a hot connection to a cold connection or vice versa. In this type of system where the conduction of heat by the conduit causes damage, a device is needed in the system which blocks or slows the travel of the heat energy transferred between the two points. The art illustrates several types of connectors that are utilized to connect two points of a system together. Relevant art connectors are illustrated in the following U.S. Patents. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,902,747; 3,574,358; 3,370,870; 3,223,438; 3,186,739; 2,702,716; 2,532,773; 2,329,000; 2,148,036; and 419,962.
The above art connectors, however, are not intended as devices which act to block the transfer of heat energy along the conduit. It is noted that the construction of some of these connectors will act as heat blockers if one were to exercise care in the design and construction to emphasize the heat blocking properties of the resulting device. It is also recognized that one or both ends of the heat blocking device may be a portion of a connector or element that affixes the conduit. One of the referenced patents involves a heat blocking sleeve disposed over the conduit to protect an elastomeric seal. The inventor observes that the construction is not a good conductor of heat energy (presumably because of the heat insulating ring that protects the elastomer seal), but the primary purpose of the connector is to allow swivelling and axial misalignment of the conduits which is beneficial in an automotive exhaust system.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a means of blocking a significant portion of the heat energy that is conducted by the conduit. The present invention provides the art for sealing the conduit ends while allowing minimal transfer of heat between the two conduits. The present invention provides the art with a junction having a sleeve with a peripheral line contact with the conduits to minimize the heat transfer between the sleeve and the conduit connections, and means of maintaining the pressure or vacuum confining properties of the conduit.
The present invention provides the art with a new and improved junction adapted to transport fluid or gasses between two bodies of different temperatures having an inlet and outlet. The inlet and outlet for the junction may each include a mechanism for attaching a connector portion if desired. The attachment mechanisms include a retaining portion and a sealing portion. The junction includes a sleeve having an overall cylindrical tubular shape with two ends. Inwardly projecting peripheral flanges are coupled with each of the sleeve ends. Seals are adapted to be received by the sealing portion of the attachment mechanisms to contact the sleeve to seal the inlet and outlet with the sleeve. The peripheral flanges are adapted to be mechanically received by the attachment mechanism retaining portions such that the flanges contact the retaining portions along a peripheral line for minimizing the heat transferred from the sleeve to the attachment mechanism.
From the subsequent description, which utilize portions of connectors for clarity, and appended claims taken in conjunction with the following drawings, other objects and advantages will become apparent to those skilled in the art.
It should be understood that the heat blocking junction is not intended as a connector, although as shown in may be used in conjunction with a connector or connectors.